jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stardust Crusaders
2005 - 2010 2016 - 2019 2018 2019 - 2020 2019 |volumenes = Volúmenes 12 a 28 Volúmenes 8 a 17 |capítulos = 152 capítulos, del 114 al 265 |episodios = OVA: 13 episodios Anime: 48 episodios, del 27 al 74 |anterior = Battle Tendency |siguiente = Diamond is Unbreakable }} :Para la adaptación OVA, ver JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA). Para la adaptación anime TV, ver JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. es la tercera parte de la serie manga ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure creada por Hirohiko Araki, publicada en Shūkan Shōnen Jump entre 1989 y 1992, abarcando así los volúmenes del 12 al 28. Originalmente titulada , el arco argumental fue precedido por Battle Tendency y se extiende por 152 capítulos. Transcurre entre los años 1987 y 1989, protagonizada por Jotaro Kujo, quien junto a sus amigos viaja hasta El Cairo desde Tokio para salvar la vida de su madre, derrotando al resucitado archienemigo de su familia, DIO. Argumento La Parte III sigue las andanzas de , el nieto de Joseph Joestar. Jotaro es un estudiante algo problemático dado a meterse en peleas en la escuela y antagonizar con sus maestros. Fue puesto en prisión después de apalear a tres hombres armados y un boxeador entrenado, pero él se rehúsa a salir de su celda, alegando que está poseído por un espíritu maligno. Para demostrarlo, toma una pistola y se dispara a sí mismo en la cabeza, pero la bala es detenida por un brazo que brota desde su propia mano que sólo él y su madre Holy pueden ver. Joseph Joestar pronto llega junto con su amigo Muhammad Avdol, un conocido suyo de Egipto quien sabe lo que a Jotaro le ocurre. Estalla una batalla entre Avdol y Jotaro en el que Avdol manifiesta su propio "espíritu maligno", utilizándolo para provocar a Jotaro y que saliera de la celda. Joseph revela que el "espíritu maligno" de Jotaro es en realidad un Stand, una manifestación de energía psíquica, la vitalidad y la fuerza de voluntad de un individuo. El Stand de Jotaro, bautizado como, Star Platinum está dotado de una increíble precisión y fuerza; el de Avdol, conocido como Magician's Red, puede controlar el fuego; el Stand de Joseph, Hermit Purple, se manifiesta como enredaderas espinosas que le permiten manipular las cámaras fotográficas y otros medios visuales, capturando imágenes remotas desde una gran distancia. La aventura empieza cuando Joseph revela una foto de un hombre que él como Joestar conoce muy bien. Este hombre es Dio Brando, el cual fue sacado del ataúd de Hierro por pescadores en 1984 los cuales misteriosamente desaparecieron. En ese ataúd, su cabeza fue almacenada cuando atacó la embarcación en la que viajaban Jonathan Joestar y su esposa Erina rumbo a América a pasar su luna de miel. La foto revela que Dio tuvo no solo éxito matando a Jonathan sino que revela que el vampiro se ha apoderado de su cuerpo, causando la aparición de los Stand en Joseph y en Jotaro. Los problemas se complican cuando DIO comienza a mandar a sus asesinos a encarar a los Joestar, pues sabe que tarde o temprano lo encontrarán. Así pues, al primero que envía es a un joven Japonés de la edad de Jotaro. Su nombre es Noriaki Kakyoin y es estudiante del mismo instituto donde asiste Jotaro. Tras un combate donde Kakyoin revela su propio Stand Hierophant Green, Jotaro lo vence pero no lo mata. Decide entonces llevarlo a la mansión de su familia para descubrir que Kakyoin está siendo controlado por una de las esporas de carne de DIO. Jotaro con mucha habilidad, extrae la criatura de la cabeza de Kakyoin y Joseph usa el Hamon y la destruye. En ese momento, Holy se desmaya y comienza a sufrir una fiebre inexplicable. Joseph deduce que su enfermedad repentina se debe a que ella está comenzando a manifestar su propio Stand, pero a diferencia de Joseph o Jotaro, su cuerpo es muy fragil y su mentalidad es muy inocente, por lo cual su vida corre serio peligro deduciendo posteriormente que a Holy le quedan al menos cincuenta días de vida antes de que su Stand la mate. Al no tener una pista de donde poder comenzar a buscar a Dio, Jotaro usa a Star Platinum para ver más en detalle la fotografía tomada por Joseph gracias a lo cual puede denotar a una especie única de Mosca que solamente se encuentra en Egipto con lo que descubren que DIO se oculta allí. Los cuatro personajes se embarcan en un vuelo rumbo a Egipto, pero en pleno vuelo son atacados por otro asesino enviado por DIO; un hombre llamado Gray Fly y su Stand Tower of Gray el cual provoca que el avión sufra un aterrizaje de emergencia en las costas cercanas a Hong Kong luego de que logren derrotar al asesino. El grupo entonces no tiene otra opción que continuar su viaje por tierra, encontrándose en Hong Kong con otro asesino enviado por DIO: un joven francés llamado Jean Pierre Polnareff y su Stand Silver Chariot; sin embargo, tal como ocurrió con Kakyoin, Polnareff estaba siendo manipulado por una espora de carne de DIO. Una vez liberado, Polnareff les cuenta su historia personal, ya que busca a un usuario de Stand cuya característica principal es que posee dos manos derechas y que fue el responsable de haber violado y asesinado a su hermana, por lo que se une al grupo de los Joestar para buscar al asesino. Personajes Capítulos Stardust Crusaders consta de 152 capítulos, compilados en los volúmenes tankōbon 12 a 28 de las ediciones de colección de Jump Comics. Publicaciones Sus volúmenes se publicaron en italiano por Star Comics y en inglés por VIZ Media. América del Norte Stardust Crusaders fue la primera parte en ser publicada oficialmente en idioma inglés. La serie es editada por Jason Thompson, autor de Manga: The Complete Guide. Algunos nombres fueron alterados para la publicación en inglés, presumiblemente por razones de derechos de autor. Además, el personaje Devo fue cambiado por completo. Ediciones menores se aplicaron a la obra donde ciertas escenas de violencia hacia animales se volvieron a dibujar por Hirohiko Araki para la publicación en inglés. El volumen japonés 15 (volumen 3 inglés) presentaba un único panel de un perro siendo decapitado que fue nuevamente dibujado desde un ángulo alternativo, y en el volumen 18 japonés (volumen 6 inglés) presenta varios paneles re-dibujados donde un perro mutilado fue cambiado para parecer una rata grande. Debido a la controversia con respecto a una escena en la que involucra a DIO aparentemente leyendo el Corán en las adaptaciones OVA, VIZ Media y Shūeisha detuvieron la publicación durante un año, a pesar de que el manga original no mostraba esa escena específica. Sin embargo, Shūeisha hizo que Araki (o sus ayudantes) volvieran a dibujar escenas que representaban personajes que luchaban en la parte superior o destruyendo edificios que se asemejan a las mezquitas. VIZ reanudó su publicación el 7 de abril de 2009 con el Volumen 11. Adaptaciones Anime * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA), producido por el estudio A.P.P.P; en 1993 y 2001. * La serie TV anime oficial comenzó a transmitirse en Japón el 4 de abril de 2014. Esta saga cubre dos temporadas de 24 episodios cada una que cubren en su totalidad este arco argumental. Videojuegos * JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (SFC) (1993) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (1998) * El elenco de Stardust Crusaders tuvo la más alta representación en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3, 2013). Otros * JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken - drama CD (1992-1993) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - novela (1993) Curiosidades * Esta historia se tituló inicialmente . * A partir de la Parte III, capítulos manga comenzaron a separarse formalmente en "Partes". * Stardust Crusaders contiene los personajes y episodios de la serie más conocidos popularmente; introduciendo el fenómeno distintivo Stand de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, y el protagonista emblemático Jotaro Kujo. * Muchos de los personajes no fueron nombrados apropiadamente sino hasta la publicación de materiales adicionales, como artbooks. * Araki describe la base de la Parte 3 que como un juego de mesa, viajando entre una serie de paradas; y mayor inspiración de la novela y película La vuelta al mundo en 80 días.Dailymotion - Araki Hirohiko Interview (English Sub) * Stardust Crusaders podría haber tomado inspiración de la clásica obra de China Viaje al Oeste (西遊記), donde se representa a un sacerdote y sus tres guardianes que viajan a Occidente con el fin de obtener un ítem divino antes de que el mal lo consiga primero. * Mientras que él comenzó planear esta parte, Araki primero la presentó como una recreación moderna de la novela Drácula. Sólo hubo una persona en la habitación que pensó que era una buena idea; el resto estaban totalmente confundidos. Sus editores le dijeron que tuviera al menos un personaje/arco argumental japoneses previo a esta parte, ya que consideraban que la historia tenía demasiados personajes y ubicaciones extranjeros para el público objetivo del manga.2007 Eureka issue * Clamp in Wonderland representa un popular tributo clásico/dōjinshi hacia la Parte 3. * La Parte 3 es la última parte en ofrecer algún enemigo vampiro o la capacidad de Hamon. Referencias Categoría:Manga Categoría:Partes de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure